Dark Heart Misbehaves at Burger King
This video, involving a fictional character or more as the troublemaker(s), has been created for entertainment purposes only. ''Dark Heart Misbehaves at Burger King ''is Sarah West's first grounded video out of Dark Heart, a villain from Care Bears Movie 2: New Generation. This video also features characters from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure. Cast Dark Heart - David Megumi Aino/Cure Lovely - Julie Hime Shirayuki/Cure Princess - Princess Transcript (August 6, 2017) Dark Heart: Hey, Megumi. Megumi: What is it, Dark Heart? Dark Heart: Can we go to Burger King? Megumi: No. We're having blueberry waffles for lunch. Dark Heart: But Megumi, I'm hungry, so let's go to Burger King! Megumi: Dark Heart, I said no. We're not going to Burger King today. Dark Heart: I want Burger King! (8 times) Right Now! Megumi: Dark Heart, for the last time, the answer is no. Hime: Hey, Megumi, I don't have anything to make the waffles! Megumi: Did you hear that, Dark Heart? Hime said that she doesn't have anything to make the waffles. That means we can go. Dark Heart: Yay! (At Burger King) Burger King Clerk: Welcome to Burger King. How can I take your order? Megumi: I want chicken nuggets, french fries, and a Coke. Dark Heart: I want a kids meal. Burger King Clerk: I'm sorry to say this, but you are a little too old for a kids meal. Dark Heart: What? Please me you are joking! Burger King Clerk: Don't feel bad. How about a chicken sandwich, french fries, and a strawberry milkshake instead? Dark Heart: Why? Megumi: Because, Dark Heart, you're too old for a kids meal. Why don't you have a chicken sandwich and a strawberry milkshake instead? Dark Heart (Kidaroo's voice): NO! I WANT A KIDS MEAL AND THAT'S FINAL! Burger King Clerk: Uh-oh... Megumi: Dark Heart, stop acting like a spoiled brat. Now look, everyone is staring at us! You can either have whatever was suggested, or we will go back home. Dark Heart: Oh, I have a better idea. How about we go across the street and buy a diamond ring, so at least we will be safe if you are going to engage me? Megumi: Dark Heart, don't talk to me like that! Now look, everyone is staring at us! Dark Heart: So you're going to engage me? Go ahead! Engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me right here at Burger King! Megumi: Dark Heart, stop it right now! Dark Heart (Wiseguy's voice): So you're not going to engage me? Fine! I will engage Burger King! (Dark Heart uses his magic to destroy Burger King. With a few blasts of energy, he destroys the counter, tables, chairs, soda fountain and all) Dark Heart: GRRRRRRRRR! Megumi: Dark Heart! What's wrong with you? You just destroyed Burger King! That's it! I have no choice, but I'm calling the Krimzon Guards on you. (Later, Dark Heart is in the Baron's Fortress) Krimzon Guard: You are to stay in the Baron's Fortress and think about what you did. Dark Heart: Curse you, Krimzon Guards! I wish Baron Praxis never even existed in Haven City! Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Trivia